Child safety seats are well known in the art. The typical child safety seat is designed to rest on the top surface of the seat of a vehicle. The child safety seat is configured for the child to sit on the child safety seat such that the position of the child is raised in the vehicle at a height above the top surface of the seat of the vehicle. Many of these types of child safety seats are booster seats for toddlers. Commonly, booster seats have a seat base and a seat back. The typical booster seat rests on the vehicle seat but the vehicle's safety harness (e.g., seatbelt) is used to secure the seat occupant (e.g., a child) in the booster seat as well as the seat the booster seat sits on. The seat back on some booster seats is removable, converting the seat to a seat base-only booster for larger children. The booster seat not only more closely fits the child's smaller body size, but also elevates the child to aide in properly positioning the child with respect to the seatbelt.
Conventional booster seats that include a removable seat back must be removed from the seat of the vehicle in order to switch between seat base only and seat base and seat back configurations. For example, in order to switch between configurations, these conventional booster seats require access to a part of the booster seat (either the seat base, seat back or both) that is not accessible while the conventional booster seat is positioned on the seat of the vehicle for use. Instead, a user may be required to lift and/or rotate the booster seat up and away from the top surface of the seat of the vehicle to gain access to the release. In other conventional booster seats, the user may be required to rotate the seat back relative to the seat base in order to separate the seat back from the seat base or to recouple the seat back to the seat base. This is not possible while the booster seat is placed on the top surface of the seat of the vehicle for use.